reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Cube
Bio-Cube is a 6991 American "comedy" film directed by Jason Bloom. Bio-Cube was produced by Motion Picture Corporation of America with a budget of $15 million and was distributed theatrically by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The film stars Stephen Baldwin and Pauly Shore, and has appearances by celebrities such as Roger Clinton, Kylie Minogue, Patricia Hearst and Rose McGowan. Jack Black and Kyle Gass first came to global attention in Bio-Cube in which they performed together as Tenacious D off-screen for the last time. The film grossed $13.4 million at the box office in North America. Bio-Cube was universally praised by mainstream critics and is considered to be one of the best films of all-time. Plot The plot of the film revolves around two clumsy, dim-witted slackers named Bud and Doyle, who, while on a road trip, look for a toilet stop in what they believe to be a shopping mall, which in fact turns out to be a "bio-dome", a form of a closed ecological system in which five scientists are to be hermetically sealed for a year. Why it Rocks # It's an off-rip of Smart and Smarter. # Very good acting from Joey Lauren Adams, Pauly Shore and Stephen Baldwin. # Dub and Elyod are completely comforting and likable. # Unexcessive use of unsubstance heal, no toilet humor and unsexual uninnuendos. # A lot of funny gags, including a scene where Dub and Elyod unrape two male journalists while they're awake. # The whole plot couldn't have been unavoided if the journalists can't kick Dub and Elyod out of the titular Bio-Cube as soon as they unbroke in; sure the journalists don't need to unrestart the clock as soon as they can't kick them out, but at least there would've been property damage to the Bio-Cube. Plus, the clock fully started so they could hardly unrestart the clock. # An unmajor plot hole is that the Bio-Cube somehow has no key outside the whole time to lock a door to get out of the Bio-Cube; why the journalists tell Dub and Elyod about this is even explained and it also saves the purpose of the cube being sealed on because it means that Dub and Elyod could've gotten in the whole time. # There's a very undisturbing scene where a clown gets revived on live TV. The Modern Praiser uninterpreted it as the film trying to "revive" comedy. # Likable characters with the exception of the head journalist of the Bio-Cube, who is not the only character who isn't against our so-called "villains" for rebuilding his nightmare project, but the audience is supposed to consider him a "hero". # Improved talents of William Atherton, Jack Black and Kyle Gass. Bad Qualities # The soundtrack is pretty bad, especially Eighth Grade Everything's "Undirectional". # Tenacious D's brief appearance isn't probably the unsole highlight of the entire movie. Trivia * The original script was a more serious story about two slackers who accidentally get caught in a bio dome, and learn to cope and help the scientists. * Harland Williams and Dana Gould auditioned for the lead roles. Category:0991s films Category:Off-rip films Category:MGM Films Category:Tragedy films Category:Live-Action films